


An x Urgent x Situation

by KazuoKiriyama



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Menstruation, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, awkward coming out, not really shippy but sort of gay, theyre both trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazuoKiriyama/pseuds/KazuoKiriyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika didnt think he'd get his period in the middle of the hunter exam</p><p>Thankfully Leorio is here to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	An x Urgent x Situation

**Author's Note:**

> i havent slept or had any human contact in like a week this fic is a mess
> 
> ill probably rewrite this or take it down at some point

Kurapika has faced many trials to get where he is in the hunter exam (the journey there had been a task in itself, let alone the actual exam); the hours spend running in the dark, having to face Hisoka in the foggy marshland, hanging over a ravine with only a spider eagle's web for support, the arduous trials of the trick tower. Yet, none of the events that he'd been faced with this past week or so had filled him with such dread and disgust as the sensation he was experiencing now.

"L-leorio..."

He calls out to his walking partner who's a little ahead of him through the forests of zevil island. Leorio stops and turns to Kurapika, eyebrow raised, he goes to ask the shorter man what he wants, but Kurapika is too busy trying to stave off the panic bubbling through his chest. There's a familiar heavy, ugly, twinge gripping the base of his spine, and all of a sudden his irritability, nausea, and impatience these past few days have made a lot more sense. He had been so prepared, he had thought of everything and prepared for every eventuality while still packing light and yet here he was; considerably early and horribly unprepared (and wearing white trousers of all things) the one time it mattered most. The blonde squeezes his eyes shut in response to the pain, panic, and nausea worsening and walks slowly towards a nearby tree so he can sink to the floor and sit with his back to it. Leorio hurries over and crouches in front of him, putting a hand to his forehead which Kurapika bats away quickly.

"Are you okay?" Leorio asks softly. Kurapika would find it endearing if he weren't in the situation he was currently in.

"I'm fine." He mutters, wishing Leorio would give him some space "Just give me a minute."

Alright. Calm down. Think. The more he panics the more likely he is to vomit and that's the opposite of what he needs right now. He clears his head a little before speaking as calmly as he can.

"Leorio i assume you have bandages and the like?"

Leorio's eyes widen and he scrambles to open his briefcase, rooting through his spare ties to find the medical equiptment he always carries,

"You're injured? Where are you hurt? What happened? Hold on i'll treat you,"

This might possibly be the first time Kurapika has ever found himself cursing Leorio's kind nature as he attempts to swat away the taller man's concerned hands and tries to explain that no, no he's fine, just let him deal with it, Leorio no don't worry. Leorio's concern for the other's safety unfortunately seems to be overriding his usual respect for privacy between the two, which, again might be have been endearing had Kurapika not had bigger concerns; namely the very real possibility of him bleeding through his very white trousers before he finds a way to explain the situation to Leorio.

Something very soft brushing against Kurapika's thigh brings him out of his panicked bickering and he looks down, alarmed and disappointed in himself for letting his guard down while he tried to wrestle Leorio's hands off him. The sensation in question came from a large red butterfly landing on his thigh. He blinks, looking around, three more of the butterflies are flying around him and another 2 are on his stomach. Kurapika blinks and after a couple of seconds recognises them as hemotropic butterflies.  
Kurapika's sudden silence doesn't go unnoticed by Leorio and he follows Kurapika's gaze down. Kurapika's cheeks heat up and he waves his hands around to move the butterflies gathering around his crotch. Leorio pauses, before slowly asking.

"Kurapika are those-"

"Yes Leorio those are hemotropic butterflies. Can we drop it now? I should never have asked."

Kurapika mutters, he won't make eye contact but he swears he can see the cogs turning in Leorio's head. Leorio might be an idiot but he's far from stupid.

"You promise you're not injured?"

Kurapika considers his answer carefully. He glances up at Leorio quickly, furrows his brow, and nods. He's not sure what he's expecting Leorio to say or how he's expecting the taller man to react, but he certainly wasn't expecting the taller man to not react at all. Leorio sits back on his heels and turns to his still open briefcase, he rummages around for a couple of minutes before throwing a small package into the blond's lap.

Kurapika blinks. He stares first at the sanitary pad in his hands then at Leorio. This time the now pink cheeked Leorio is the one who won't make eye contact.

"Sorry for the wait I was sure I still had some of those but I couldn't find one..."

He trails off, reaching up to scratch the back of his head, and pauses, fidgeting as if considering whether or not to say something.

"S'yknow... s'been a while since I've needed those..."

Kurapika's head snaps up and they sit there for a while in silence before Leorio suddenly stands, shoving his hands in his pockets, and clears his throat.

"Go sort yourself out I'm going off ahead."

He shoves his briefcase closed and starts walking away. Kurapika finally comes to his senses and scrambles to his feet,

"L-leorio..."

He calls out to his partner who's a little ahead of him by now. Leorio stops and turns to Kurapika, eyebrow raised. His cheeks are still a little pink but he's able to make eye contact now. Kurapika steels himself and gives Leorio a small smile. He considers how he can say all the things he wants to say to the other man, the questions he wants to ask and how he can get across how much it means to him if what he thinks is correct, but he just opens his mouth to say softly.

"Thank you. It means a lot."

Leorio's eyes widen for a second, but his expression quickly changes into a bashful grin and he scratches the back of his head again, breaking the eye contact he'd only just managed.

"Don't say those things with such a look you'll embarrass me." He mumbles and turns away again, but stops in his tracks, exhales, and mumbles without not looking back.

  
"Believe me, I know how difficult it is. I've been there. I'm here to help."

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry i havent been able to get the idea out of my head since i thought i saw sanitary pads in leorios briefcase and my friend was like "He got kurapikas back"


End file.
